Endlessly, Forever Yours
by Annaliese Lee
Summary: Oneshot. [SasuSaku] You used to sit with me holding my hand as if everything was right. But things change. Ne, Sasukekun? Though I never expected it to go this way.


Mmkay everyone. xD

SO! It's good to be back. I guess. oo' And I shall deleted the chaptered stories cuz I know I WILL not continue them. :P as wells. This one's kinda a chaptered one, but it could be taken as its own story, if you don't like happy endings. But for those of you who do, I'll post the continuations of the story separately. Trust me though… The happy ending isn't coming easily. ;; Oh… Here's the summary: xD

_You used to sit with me through the night, holding my hand as if everything were right. But things change… Ne, Sasuke-kun? __Though I never expected it to go this way…_

This oneshot is in Sakura's POV. :P Oh yessers. The disclaimer.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto. (Psh, if I was, would I even be here? Oo')

Not long after, I gave up and turned around to face the person. Whoever it was had slowed down as well and was breathless. I stared hard at the person and tried to figure out who it was. It looked like a guy, but I wasn't sure. As the person came closer I knew who it was—black-bluish hair and onyx eyes that many lose themselves in. He gave me the same blank expression as always as his eyes stared into mine, I froze on the spot. He only let one word slip out of his lips, "Annoying."

That was all he said, all he ever needed to say to me. I felt tears gathering up in my eyes so I turned around. Behind my back, his expression softened, and his eyes no longer bore the strict look they had before. I decided to run off again, I wanted to be alone, but secretly wished that he would stay with me. After a while, I started hearing footsteps behind me again, I gave up and stopped knowing that I couldn't outrun him in my state anyway. I felt him staring at my back, deciding whether to drag me back or let me figure this out on my own. I wished he would do the latter of the two, but my heart felt heavy as I felt him walk towards me. Feeling two arms wrap around me protectively, I gasped. His head rested on top of mine and I felt my eyelids droop, but they snapped open at what he had to say, "Calm down."

"Calm down? How could I?!? My father wants me to marry some man that I don't even know!" I shrugged out of his grasp and turned to face him, "I'm engaged Sasuke-kun… I'm engaged…"

"Then tell him Sak. Tell him you don't approve." His voice had a hint of sadness and disappointment in it, barely noticeable.

He sounded so stupid to me. _Then tell him._ What's there to say? When my father makes up his mind, there's no way to change it. Besides, I've already tried the effective methods; not eating and tantrums. It's no use. My father must have been so terribly frustrated at me after all I had put him through.

The man I was to marry is rich, but I don't love him, my heart has already been whisked away by the person in front of me. He didn't know, at least I did not think he did. Truth be told, the man I am supposedly engaged to is one of my current friends, Sai. He was nice enough, but I couldn't wed him. I wouldn't be happy, I felt selfish just saying this. My father seemed so happy at the time when he told me, I felt bad for hurting his feelings and running off out into the night. He must have told Sasuke-kun to come after me; he knows I wouldn't go with anyone else.

An awkward moment of silence came between us, the only sound left was the buzzing of the streetlight that we stood under. Dark clouds loomed above, I used this as a distraction and lifted my head to look at the sky. There was really nothing to look at; the clouds were covering the beautiful stars that usually appeared right after sundown. The moon was gone too, covered by the mists in the sky. "Sakura… Liste-"

"No! I don't want to listen! I don't need to marry him! I don't even know why my dad is making me marry!" I shouted at him with all the fury that I could gather, shouting so hard at him that I even started shaking myself.

He was silent. I felt regret for my words, I shouldn't have yelled at him; it wasn't his fault. Deadly afraid that I've made him angry, I backed a step away from him but a hand reached out to stop me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, engulfing me in a hug. I felt a warm feeling inside of me, and I knew that I loved him. But this feeling also hurt. It burned inside me knowing that I couldn't be with him, he didn't even know; he wouldn't understand.

We stayed like this for quite a while. Neither one of us moving, neither one of us wanted to. His heart was to the same beat as mine, and I was at peace. Our breathing had slowed to a regular pace a while ago, and everything seemed in place. All of a sudden, thunder boomed above us and I jumped. The raindrops from above were dropping to the ground faster and faster. Soon, it seemed like a forest of water needles, never ending, never stopping.

We were drenched and decided to head home. I had calmed down and my father would probably be worried sick about me by now. It was a long way back; I had run around quite a lot while Sasuke-kun was chasing me. The onyx-eyed boy in front of me had a grim look on his face, this would be the last time we'd see each other. After the wedding, I would be moving with my new "husband" to some far away country and live there… Forever. I didn't like that word. The whole meaning of it seemed too long for me to comprehend.

Lost in my thoughts of angst, I did not notice the boy in front of me stop. I bumped into him and took a step back from the impact. He turned around and faced me. I saw so much emotion running through his eyes; anger, sadness, worry, and a soft look that he doesn't give to many. "We're here." He pointed to my house.

I gave a huge sigh and muttered a little thanks. "Sakura…" He began but then hesitated, not knowing what he should say next. "I…"

Remembering the past, how we used to spend entire nights in each other's comfort when we needed it. It was just my hand in his, looking up at the night sky. We were content that way, until things took a drastic change. But hey, things aren't always supposed to go our way in life…

Thinking about the past brought me to realize how different things have really been lately. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. I looked up at him, my eyes filled with tears. I knew what he was going to say… I should've known, I should've guessed, all the signs coming to me and I ignored them all. He loved me. I saw it the moment I looked into his eyes, what he said next confirmed it. "I love you Sakura."

I cried, sobbing so hard that the tears were just flowing down my face, one after another, never ending, never stopping. His hand reached my face and gently wiped my eyes. I've read so many romance novels, but none could prepare me for this. So much of this happens in the movies and books; we both love each other, yet we can't be with each other. The pain was unbearable. "I've always loved you Sasuke-kun… I guess I should have told you earlier huh?"

Hearing this, he smirked as a little yes and lifted my head up to meet his. My emerald eyes met his onyx ones. Our faces inching towards the other slowly, everything was right again, the way it should be.

"Sakura Haruno!" It was my father. He had finally seen me and was now calling me inside, possibly for a lecture of some sort. Sasuke and I backed away from each other, knowing how my dad would be like if he saw us together.

He whispered something in my ear as I walked off toward my father. The words struck me like a sword, it hurt. "My love is endless, forever yours…" So we walked away from each other, just like that.

_Three weeks later…_

I could still hear his words ringing loud and clear in my head as I was approaching the altar. My dearest friends knew about how much I loved him, so they weren't looking at me with the brightest smiles, but the ones they gave me when I looked at them were saying, "Do your best." I felt like that was all I could do. As I saw my groom approach, I turned away. I can't see this, I don't want to see this. I don't want this.

I no longer had the courage to go through with this, so I walked off. Plain and simple, yet it was hard to do. I saw so many shocked and disappointed faces in the crowd, but my friends' smiles silently cheered for me. My walk broke off into a light jog; thank goodness that we ordered a knee dress for the wedding, no one wanted to be too fancy. Soon, I started sprinting. It wasn't easy, but I made it to my destination; Sasuke's house. There was a note for me on the door.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know you too well; I know you would come find me. My love for you is never ending, but I have to leave you. Sai loves you, don't break his heart. I'm probably at the airport right now as you are reading this. Don't cry, please. I hate it when you do._

_Forever yours,_

_Sasuke_

I dropped to my knees holding the note, taking in short, staccato breaths as the tears, again, ran down my face. I felt broken. The airport? How was I supposed to catch him? I heard a honk behind me and I turned around. Finding my friends, I forced a little smile. "Need a lift?"

--------------------------

I ran inside the airport and rushing to every person I could find looking for him. _'Where are you?'_ A flight attendant was nice enough to let me know she had seen him in Gateway 9 and gave me a pass to go see him. I sprinted as fast as I can, hoping to be together with him again. I saw him; he was boarding the airplane so I yelled his name. He turned around for a short second with a surprised look on his face and kept walking.

I wanted to grab him and tell him over and over again that I loved him, but I was stopped by the security guards. I could only cry and sob his name repeatedly and desperately. He, again, turned around and my eyes widened at what I saw. A teardrop, a second teardrop. He was crying. This was the stoic figure that no one knew could even show emotion. I dropped to the ground and held my knees in my arms. Just sitting there as the world flashed around my eyes. I only had one question in my mind left.

--------------------------

I saw him years later with his fiancé on vacation. He gave me the same loving stare as he had years ago, but continued walking by. Had you mistaken her for me? So I asked the question to his back, I know I saw him flinch, "You said your love for me was endless, that you were forever mine… Then why?"

So. Right. I don't really feel like typing anymore. I liked reading long stories, but I've never liked writing long stories. xD But w/e.

Buh-byes for now everyone! I'm off to China on July 14th (and I'm gonna be celebrating my b-day there too… crapp…) –sigh- By nowwwww.


End file.
